Implantable pulse generators (IPGs) are used extensively in many diverse medical applications. IPGs are often implanted as artificial cardiac pacemakers, stimulating the heart to contract at regular intervals. Other common applications include control of gastric function, and neurostimulation for treating neurological conditions.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,070,103 to Ogden, which is incorporated herein by reference, describes a connector apparatus system and method for providing a direct electrical connection to an implanted medical device for recharging batteries, reprogramming memory, or accessing data. The apparatus consists of a needle-like male connector in conjunction with an implantable female connector that is attached to the implanted medical device and contains a self-resealing elastomeric septum entry port. The female connector comprises a receptacle chamber that is densely packed with a plurality of randomly intertwining, thin, flexible, and conductive metal fibers. External battery charging equipment can be connected to the implanted medical device's internal battery with the connector apparatus system. The required circuit path for recharging can be completed by the use of two single polarity connector pairs, one single polarity connector pair in conjunction with a grounding plate, or one bipolar connector pair. For the bipolar embodiment of the connector, the male portion has two conductors separated by a sleeve of insulating film while the female portion has two stacked cavities, each with separate sealing septums. A multi-polar embodiment of the connector can be used to interface with the implanted device for functions requiring multiple connections.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,167,755 to Seeberger et al., which is incorporated herein by reference, describes a method of operating a medical device comprising updating a regulatory approval status stored in at least one of the medical device or a second device operable to communicate with the medical device, and enabling or disabling the at least one function in the medical device based on the regulatory approval status. The regulatory approval status corresponds to at least one function performable by the medical device.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,069,552 to Lindberg et al., which is incorporated herein by reference, describes a method for providing software to an implantable medical device system, including an implanted medical device and a presentation unit in communication with each other, in which a most current version of software for operating one or more of these system units is stored at a server which is remote from the implanted medical device system. Upon each start-up of the presentation unit, a communication link is established between the server and the presentation unit, and information is provided from the presentation unit to the server identifying the software which is respectively currently stored in one or more of the system units. The server is described as being capable of determining whether the currently stored software in the system units requires an update and, if so, downloading the software version stored at the server to any of the system units which is/are in need of updated software.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,792,203 to Schroeppel, which is incorporated herein by reference, describes an implantable medical device, such as a pacemaker, for electrically stimulating the heart to beat. It includes two or more node logic units connected by communication paths over which signals between nodes are conducted. Each node can provide pacing energy to an electrode and amplify electrical signals from the electrode. In response to detecting an electrical event from the electrode or pacing an electrode, each node generates a sense signal or a pace signal. The sense and pace signals from each node can be transmitted to all other nodes with or without a time delay. The time delays between nodes are provided by delay modules controlled by a processor. As such, the implantable medical device is described as being capable of being configured to provide a variety of pacemaker therapies.
The following patents and patent applications, which are incorporated herein by reference, may be of interest:
US Patent Application Publication 2006/0287692 to Hall et al.
US Patent Application Publication 2006/0129205 to Boveja et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,843,138 to Evers et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,363,282 to Nichols et al.
The following articles, which are incorporated herein by reference, may be of interest:    Arabi K et al., “Implantable multiprogrammable microstimulator dedicated to bladder control,” Med Biol Eng Comput. 1996 January; 34(1):9-12    Thakor N V, “TA universal program for fully programmable pacemakers,” Comput Biol Med. 1983; 13(4):271-9    Dassen W R et al., “PACTOT: a reprogrammable software pacing system,” Pacing Clin Electrophysiol. 1985 July; 8(4):574-8